Mitsuko
by Animelover133
Summary: When a party changes Riku and Sora's friendship between them, things start to change and shift in their relationship...and adds a third member to their group. MPreg :D
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to my Riku who helped me create this~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

Riku wasn't sure what happened. One minute he was partying with his friends, somber as can be. Then someone had thrust a Solo cup in his hands, beer of some brand sloshing over the plastic red rim. He didn't mind, though, considering he had planned to leave soon and shower, then sleep the weekend away. Besides, he was 18 and had had beer before; this was nothing new to him.

The party had been started by Yuffie, an energetic young woman with an odd sense of reality. Thing is, she threw great parties, parties that could last for days on end. But this party…this party had ended differently for Riku. _Much_ different.

The beer had tasted great, even though he couldn't pinpoint the brand at the time, and continued to sip at it occasionally, making sure to keep it close to him; last thing he needed was someone slipping something into his drink. The music blasted through Yuffie's awesome Sony speakers, pounding out a tremendous beat that thrummed into Riku's bones. He was sitting on a faded blue loveseat, leaned back with his Solo cup set on his knee. Friends and strangers were clumped about the large two-story house, laughing and talking (shouting, actually) and eating the refreshments Aerith and Tifa had made. He had already snatched some of the food earlier and was glad he had, seeing as everyone was crowded around it now.

People were dancing at all corners of the huge house, grinning widely as they let the beat get to them. Riku didn't care much for dancing, and he certainly wasn't going to start dancing with a bunch of complete strangers. Then again, he wouldn't dance around with his friends, either.

However, the moment Selphie and Kairi, two of his close friends, grabbed him, he knew he was in trouble. They dragged him from the loveseat (thankfully he had kept a firm grip on his drink), then proceeded to pull him into the throng of moving bodies, the heat unbearable as he got closer. Selphie laughed at his expression, her eyes bright. She had probably had a couple drinks, by the looks of it, and she wasn't going to last much longer. Kairi, on the other hand, was wise enough to stick to only two drinks, her cheeks only flushed.

As the music changed and altered to a faster beat, Riku kept drinking his single cup and slowly loosening up. Soon enough, he was dancing in the center of the sweaty bodies and smiling faces. The night wore on and on, time becoming insignificant. Riku laughed along with Kairi and Selphie as they danced, drinking his beer. But the moment he did, however, he couldn't seem to stop. Every time he thought he had finished his drink, it seemed to magically refill. So he just kept drinking.

The party raged on, with Riku in tow. And as the party continued, as did his drinking. Slowly, but surely, he went from somber to tipsy, tipsy to drunk, then drunk to _wasted_. Things became hazy to him after his sixth – seventh? – drink. He knew there had been some weird game of a food fight, throwing chips and soda and God-knows-what-else at each other around the entire house. There had even been a moment where the cops had come and asked them to tone it down, but it had only taken a few minutes to get the party back into full swing.

Riku could faintly recall there had also been a messy game of a so-called Hide and Seek, which had ended up with him and his best friend, Sora, to hide together under some guest bed, trying to muffle their hysterical giggles with their hands. But…then his memory failed him, cutting off at that point.

Now, he was laying on top of the guest bed instead of underneath it, his clothes thrown throughout the room. He was covered with the sheets, feeling much warmed than normal. He knew why, of course; Sora was asleep beside him, brown spikes sticking oddly up and his bare chest peeking out from the sheets.

_What the hell happened last night?!_ Riku thought, running a shaky hand through his ruffled hair. His major hangover of a headache was blocking his train of thought, however, making it hard to concentrate and bring back memories of what had occurred during that blank period in his head. He knew it was there, but it was hiding from him. He groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly, which had begun to itch.

Riku had a feeling he knew what had transpired throughout the whole blank points of last night – could very well guess – and it was a scary scenario. He glanced down beside him at Sora, at his best friend, who looked utterly peaceful in his own dreamland. Guilt rose inside his chest, making his heart ache and burn. He turned away and put his head in his hands.

"God, no…" he moaned, his voice rough and scratchy from the alcohol and…he didn't want to even think about it.

Sora stirred at the sound of his voice, humming softly while twitching his nose in his sleep, then nuzzled into the fluffy pillow with a joyful sigh. He looked absolutely…did he dare finish that thought? He sighed heavily and decided it best he didn't. His headache grew.

The silver-haired teen (no, young adult now; his birthday had been four months ago) got out of the guest bed, feeling instantly cold from lack of…of the sheets. Quietly, he began to rummage around the room, picking up each article of his clothing, one by one. The guilt in him grew as he realized what he was doing, but he didn't stop.

Sora never stirred from his slumber as Riku quickly dressed himself, then kindly got Sora's discarded clothes and folded them up, putting them at the foot of the bed. He walked to the door and paused, hand on the doorknob, that guilty emotion building. He didn't want to ditch his best friend, but he knew it would be nothing but awkward and full of silence. He opened the door, which squeaked slightly, and left the guest room, closing the door softly behind him without looking back.

He never saw Sora, who was sitting up in the bed, blue eyes wide with shock and sadness, the sheets pooled around his waist. Nor did he hear the sounds of Sora's muffled sobs as he walked down the spiral staircase, guilt pulling and pushing his heart and head around like a volleyball.

"I should have never come."

* * *

**So this is how it starts...the very beginning. Gosh, I can't wait to get this one going, seeing as I love it so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, seeing as you guys wanted another one so badly. Thank you for liking it~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Sora knew what he had done. Well, technically, it had been Axel, but Sora had initiated the plan. Still, he knew from the very beginning that would regret it when it was all said and done. And the regret was much worse than he had anticipated. Much, much worse.

He lay there in Yuffie's guest room, the cool sheets wrapped around his body, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Riku had left mere minutes ago, but it felt like hours to the brunette. He turned on his side and pulled the sheets up to his chin. He knew he should put his clothes on, but he didn't want to move. Or think. Or breathe. Point was, Sora wanted to take back what he had done to his best friend, even though he knew he couldn't. And it was much too late to go chase Riku and apologize for such a severe mistake.

_Mistake? No, not a mistake. This was _wrong_, damnit. This should be considered a form of rape, seeing as I pretty much forced my best friend to sleep with me._ Sora's form began to shake. He knew it had nothing to do with the cold. _Does he remember what happened last night? Does he hate me now?_ Sora wasn't sure he want to know the answers to any of his questions. He did know that there was enough evidence to prove what had occurred here.

Sora tucked his head tightly to his chest and pulled his knees to his chin, tears already starting down his face and soaking into the sheets.

"I shouldn't have ever done this." he choked out.

A knock suddenly sounded from the door, startling the distraught boy. He listened as the door opened, then shut, his heart jumping. _He came back?!_ The brunette excitedly shot up into a sitting position, a smile beginning to form on his lips.

"Riku! I-" He stopped short at the sight of, not his best friend, but a certain redhead. His heart sank back into the pit of his stomach, the smile instantly vanishing. "…oh. I thought you-"

"I know who you thought I was. And it looks like you put yourself in quite a pickle, Sora." Axel cut in, a serious expression on his face. "I knew this was bound to happen, sooner or later."

Sora lowered his head, depression coiling back through his heart. Axel walked over and sat down beside Sora's clothes, glancing down at them and back to Sora.

"You could go after him, you know." Sora's blue eyes gazed at him sadly, cheeks glistening with fresh tears. "No need to go and stay here. You still want to be with him, don't you?" Axel asked.

"…yes…"

"Then why are you still sitting here? Moping isn't going to help."

"I know that..."

Axel gave the brunette a smirk and picked up his clothes, tossing them at his spiky head. Sora sputtered slightly and yanked them off his head, giving Axel a pouty look. The redhead only laughed and got up.

"Hurry up and get dressed. You have five minutes to be ready and outside. I'll be waiting in the car. Got it memorized?" Axel said over his shoulder, pointing as his forehead.

Sora blinked and wiped away the tears from his eyes as Axel left the room, closing the door behind him. He picked up his pants with slight disdain and dropped them back into his lap, contemplating whether or not he should actually go and race after Riku and…

_And do what? Try and explain? Tell him the truth and hope for the best?_ Sora doubted Riku would want to see his face if he told him what had happened throughout the night of the party. How he had talked to Axel the week before the party, had begged Axel to comply and help him get with Riku. He wanted to get Riku tipsy and proclaim his feelings, then hope they would be returned. Instead, things had backfired. Axel gave him, not beer, something foreign that Wakka had brought him from his homeland. Things had plummeted from there.

Sora didn't know what had been in that drink, but it had changed Riku. In only a couple hours he had gone from happy to hysterical to horny, which had ended with them climbing out from under the bed, hands and lips and teeth everywhere, clothes practically ripped off from skin. They had tumbled onto the bed without a second thought, Hide and Seek forgotten.

Sora shivered at the memories, shoving them into the back of his mind. He had probably wasted two to three minutes just sitting here; he had to hurry up if he wanted to get Riku and tell him everything. He could only hope that he would bother to stop and actually listen to what he had said. Quickly tossing off the sheets, he slid out of the bed and proceeded to clothe himself. He could hope Axel would give him a couple more minutes to find his shoes and socks.

When he finally decided to check under the bed and found them, he grinned and snatched them up. When he stood to his feet, he winced at the feel of his aching body, which had been screaming in pain for a while now. A car horn honked outside, giving him a warning. Sora gasped in surprise and rushed to put on his shoes. That's when he noticed the mess he and Riku had left the bed in. He blushed and shoved his feet into his shoes, then raced out of the room. He didn't even notice he had put his shoes on the wrong feet.

* * *

**Go! Run! We're cheering for you, Sora! Even if you can't put shoes on correctly...dork.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw, you guys kept on cheering Sora on! You guys are so sweet!**

**I'd like to thank my lovely Riku for helping me through my writers' block that I had on this. I love you, Riku~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Riku lay in a heap on his couch at home, his foot hanging over the armrest without a care. He had already taken two painkillers for the massive headache he had accumulated the entire way home. He was surprised he could concentrate enough to even drive properly. But that didn't really matter now, did it? He had much more important things to fret over.

Like, for example, how he was going to explain to Sora what had happened at that party.

He didn't want to tell Sora, honestly. In fact, he wanted to keep it a secret. He barely recalled what had occurred, so it should be alright…right? Sora would never know, Riku would never have to tell. It could stay in the dark, locked up in his box of secrets, never revealed forever. They could go on being the best of friends, having fun together throughout the years, ignorant of the past…right?

Riku sighed. "Yeah, right."

That's when a sudden obnoxious banging started at his door, insistent on being let in. Riku groaned as his head pounded along with it, his temple twitching at the pain. He grit his teeth and got up from the couch, ready to punch a hole through the wall right about now. Couldn't he just be left alone for a while to just relax and think? Storming down the entrance hallway, he unlocked the door and swung it open, expecting to find Kairi or Yuffie giggling up at him.

"…um…hi Riku…"

There was Sora, the main person that was centered around his thoughts, standing awkwardly at his doorstep. With his hair still ruffled as badly as his clothes (Riku noted it was the very ones he had folded not too long ago) and his shoes were on the wrong feet, Riku could only guess Sora had rushed to get over here. A flash of red from behind Sora caught his eye, getting him to lean to the side to see Axel sitting idly in his bright red Shelby Cobra, who waved at the sight of Riku.

"Um…can I come in?" Sora asked, his eyes downcast.

Riku shifted his gaze to his friend and considered the request, wondering if letting him in would be the best thing right now. He hadn't showered, hadn't slept…and he hadn't even begun to figure out what to do with the situation with Sora to begin with.

"Come on in." he said, stepping aside to allow Sora entry.

Sora smiled shyly up at him and entered his house. Riku waved at Axel again before he closed the door, leaving him alone with Sora once more. He could only hope that this was an innocent visit, but he doubted that. Sora was already sitting down on his couch, waiting patiently for him to join him. He really didn't want to, but he had no choice now that he had let him in. He decided it best he stood on the other end of the coffee table so that they had something between them.

"So why the surprise visit? I haven't even cleaned myself up from that party last night." Riku said, internally wincing at having spoken that.

"Well…that's what I wanted to talk about, actually." Sora said meekly, fidgeting. "Um…do you remember much about what happened last night at the party? Anything at all?"

Riku really was beginning to wish he hadn't let him in.

"Um…not really." He lied quickly, pretending to try and recall something. "Why?"

Sora bit his bottom lip and fidgeted some more, his hands shaking in his lap. The awkward atmosphere was growing and seemed almost tangible in the living room. Riku shifted and cast his eyes downward. He knew where this was going. Maybe he could avert this disaster looming over their friendship if he was careful…

"Did I…miss something here?" Riku asked haltingly. Sora shook his head without a sound then spoke up quickly.

"Well, Axel DID have _something_ to do with it… it was something I did….something….YOU and I did." Sora said almost shamefully as he looked away.

Riku's heart caught in his throat. _No, no, no, no! This can't be really happening!_ immediately flashed across his mind. Sora was now just as uncomfortable as Riku was and shifted on the couch again, staring intensely at his hands. He didn't want to continue, not anymore. No, he wanted to go home. He could call Axel to come pick him up…take him home so he could shower…fall into bed and try not to think about any of this.

Riku could see that this wasn't working for them if they dared continue beating around the bush and saying nothing. Sora was already nervous enough talking about this, but the awkward silence wasn't helping. Did he dare cut to the chase?

"Riku…I'm sorry."

_That_ caught Riku's attention momentarily.

"Why is that?"

"I shouldn't have done all those things to you…I didn't know that we would end up…" Sora trailed off, his cheeks growing pink.

"You didn't think we'd end up having sex?" Riku said, completely giving up and putting it out in the open.

Sora flinched at that, but nodded slightly in response. He swallowed thickly as Riku walked over and plopped down beside him, sitting much closer than needed. Sora felt like a timid deer, his entire being wanting nothing more than to get up and run for the door, to never look back on this.

"I'm not disgusted, Sora. Relax."

"But you don't know the whole story, Riku." Sora could feel tears coming to his eyes. "If I told you how it all happened, you would hate me. I know you would." he choked out.

Riku's heartstrings pulled at the sight of his distressed friend sitting beside him, who was shaking and holding back tears. He wanted to grab him in a tight bear hug, tell him everything was okay. A single tear escaped and ran down Sora's cheek in one quick motion, leaving a glistening trail. Riku didn't hesitate any longer and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Sora was taken aback by the sudden embrace for a moment, wondering why his friend even wanted to touch him right now. But it was nice, being held like this. A small smile came onto his face, which was unseen by Riku, who was too busy trying to calm his best friend down.

"Riku...I need to tell you something. And I hope you won't hate me for it…"

* * *

**And that's where I shall stop! Until the next chapter, my readers!**


End file.
